1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable shield and self-defense device and system, and more particularly, to a wearable shield and self-defense device and system that includes components for thwarting attackers.
2. Background of the Invention
Police, military, and other individuals use a wide variety of protective gear and lethal or less-lethal weapons to defend themselves from attacks. Police riot gear may include, for example, firearms, helmets, batons, hand-held shields, impact resistant or bullet proof vests, protective eye goggles, gas masks, and other devices configured to subdue an attacker or shield against a physical assault.
One type of less-lethal or non-lethal weapon is a hand-held electrical shock device or hand-held electrical stun weapon that delivers a high-voltage electrical shock through direct contact with electrodes that are either attached to a hand-held device or are projected by a hand-held gun with wires connected to the electrodes. Generally, the person or animal receiving an electrical shock from such a device is incapacitated for a period of time. However, like other hand-held weapons (both lethal and less-lethal), an attacker can easily separate a user from a conventional hand-held electrical shock device. For example, an attacker may grab or knock the hand-held electrical shock device away from the user, which might render the user defenseless. Further, the attacker may gain control of the hand-held electrical shock device and use it to incapacitate the original user.
Hand-held electrical shock devices are also difficult or inconvenient to use in conjunction with another weapon or when a user needs both hands free for other tasks. For example, a soldier or police officer will generally stow their hand-held electrical shock device in a holster or holder when not in use to allow them to perform such tasks as handle a fire arm, hold a hand-held shield, or frisk and handcuff a suspect. With the hand-held electrical shock device stowed, the user may not be able to retrieve it in time to defend against an attack.
Other electrical shock devices include a glove having electrodes positioned on the glove such that a user wearing the glove can shock an attacker by touching them with the electrodes. Such devices typically include an activation switch or contact on the glove to activate the electrodes. However, positioning the electrodes on the glove increases the risk that a person, animal or object being handled by the user will be inadvertently shocked. Further, placing the activation switch on the glove in close proximity to the electrodes increases this risk. In addition, conventional electrical shock gloves can generally be easily disabled or removed from a user by an attacker and do not provide impact or tamper resistant protection to the electrical circuitry of the device. Conventional electrical shock gloves also do not provide impact shielding to the user.